Gravity
by Sky Minuet
Summary: Her darkest nightmare. Their inevitable doom. A short story about Flaky and Flippy.


**Author's Note: **This story was actually supposed to be a series of comic strips but I guess I lazed off and just decided to write about it. But then again, who knows... maybe I'll find the time to actually pursue my original plan of making a short Comic out of it.

This story was inspired by Urbandub's song called Gravity... thus, its title. I kept listening to it for the past few days and kept on telling myself that I need to make a story out of that song someday. So here it is. If you haven't heard of that song, go search it in YouTube, you won't regret it. It's actually nicer when you're listening to it while reading this. And no, they're not paying me for the advertisement... sigh.

**Disclaimer: **Happy Tree Friends and Urbandub's Gravity aren't mine, sadly.

* * *

**Gravity**

by NoMoreTearsFormula

.

.

.

_A thievery plot to steal your weary heart. I've confessed to the dark, I take her blessings._

There was a long silence before the chaos had started to roar once again throughout the almost surreal horizon of the forest. You can hear almost nothing amidst the sounds of thunder that dominated the midnight sky, as the only thing that illuminated the darkness was the momentary appearance of the lightning. She was scared. Words cannot describe the fear that had built up inside the streams of her veins and what made it worse was that she didn't know what was coming. All she knew was she had to run, far away.

_The blind leads the weak. Shut your mouth you don't need to speak._

She wanted to forget that she was still human who knew the meaning of weariness and needed to rest. She wanted to run as long as she still could, run away from someone or _something _that she once loved and adored. The young lady didn't want to; to be honest, her head wasn't working quite well that night to process what was going on. Nonetheless, the fear inside of her was enough for her to weigh the options and decide what she had to do. She couldn't fight him even if she wanted to; all she could do was to escape. If only she also knew that she couldn't escape him either.

_We'll commune under twisted sheets._

_'Not far enough,_

_I'm not far enough!_

_Run, run!'_

_I'll sing you praises before the kill._

Those words were the only things that run through her mind; she kept on convincing herself that she needed to push her limits if she wanted to survive. She didn't know how many branches she had stepped on, or how many times her legs threatened to fail her and collapse for her dreadful ending. Her throat was starting to dry up as her breathing became heavier and heavier. It was like a domino effect, her legs started cramping up too. The next thing she knew, she couldn't go any further anymore.

_Tell me how your body works. You're my needed release._

She stared in disbelief as a bottomless pit revealed itself along the way. Her head twirled when she tried to look down below to see how deep that abyss was. Was jumping down there would save her? Would it take the pain away?

_Pull you in to me with all gravity. Your body's worth more than the expanse of the seas. I'm all in, 'cause tonight there's only you and me._

Not long after, she heard footsteps coming from behind and it gave the shivers down her spine. It was the end of the line, no matter what choice she made the only outcome was her death. She decided that if she would die it wouldn't be by his hands. The girl turned her head to look behind her as tears started to form in the sides of her tormented eyes. The dark figure was coming closer and closer to her, slowly but surely. Once or twice, the lightning granted its light and illuminated the surroundings, including her oppressor. It made her more fearful of him when she thought she saw him smirk as he stared at her direction. There was no other choice, but to continue escaping.

_I'm chaotic, all I need is more. No use to scream, there's no one here to hear. It's erotic when we leave it all to chance._

So she took one step forward and inhaled an amount of air inside her lungs to get ready for the fall. Her brownish red orbs that glistened like ruby gems took one last look at the scenery before she decided to close them and let her tears crawl down her cheeks. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to get hurt anymore either. As the fragile ground crumbled under her, she took another step forward to let gravity take her to her impending doom or as she called it-salvation.

_You can run if you want. You can run if you want._

As she exhaled her last breath and began to fall from the cliff she whence came, she thought she felt something warm wrap around her right arm but she deduced that it was just one of her wild hallucination during her climatic moments. She ignored it up to the point of realisation that she wasn't falling and was practically suspended with the thick fog enveloped around her body. Her eyelids began to lift themselves to reveal the reality to the certain red haired girl; she had to know the truth.

_I'll wait 'til the night is here._

A hand, a warm one. It was the only thing that was keeping her away from an awaiting death at the bottom of that pit. Even so, she didn't see that hand as a symbol of her deliverance. She prayed inside her mind that she was only dreaming or that she was already dead and wildly delusional. But no, that hand started to lift her back up again. She couldn't resist the owner of that hand; she did nothing but to weep as she was being lifted. The courage she had earlier had abandoned her and she couldn't see herself do the same thing ever again. So she let her fate be written by someone else.

_Tell me how your body works. You're my needed release._

"You can be obedient if you want to, after all." A deep haunting voice had commented before its owner threw her body a few inches away from the cliff.

_Pull you in to me with all gravity._

The little lady winced in pain as she felt something hit her spine when she landed on the ground after being thrown by that strong arm. Nevertheless, she wasted no second and ignored that pain when she decided to try and get up from falling. She failed twice and when she realised that her body was too weak to support her weight, she convinced her elbows to help her as she crawled her way backwards. With fear and despair, she stared ahead of her and thought she saw the Angel of Death himself in a form of someone she held dearly. He wasn't the same anymore; he wasn't the man she loved. He became a monster before her very eyes and started chasing her with that manic expression in his face. She feared him. She felt differently towards what he had become.

_Your body's worth more than the expanse of the seas._

The man started walking towards her as her back hit a tree yet she still insisted on moving backwards by the use of her legs. She shut her eyes wildly when he knelt down in front of her, afraid of what was to come. The familiar hand stroked her face gently, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. The girl didn't know if it was to calm her or to toy with her feelings, truth was she didn't care. That warm hand left her cheeks and to her demise was replaced by something cold. In shock, her red orbs stared at the cold blade that he pointed on her neck and was only a few centimetres away from her sweat soaked skin.

_I'm all in, 'cause tonight there's only you and me._

"I love that look... especially on you," he laughed smugly amidst his sentence as he played with his bowie knife on her neck.

The poor girl only sat there and wept in a futile resistance of his dominance over her. The man would playfully stroke her skin with the blade of his knife and she would, of course, try to avoid it. The last thing she ever thought for her life would be to die that way. Gradually being tortured physically and mentally by someone she cared about, by someone like him.

"You look so frightened," the man said as he leaned closer to her ears. "Are you afraid of me?"

_La la la la..._

His warm breath made her tremble. She didn't know if she should speak to him. Even if she wanted to, she didn't know what would be the right words to say. He wasn't the same man she laughed with before. He wasn't the same man that she could embrace without having to worry about what would the man say or do about her unprovoked actions.

_...la la la la._

"We're supposed to be friends, right?" he whispered on her ear as he nibbled on it before continuing. "Friends don't run away from each other."

_So we dance and I'm holding on._

When he said that with such hint of anger in his voice, she could only whimper in return. A little amount of bravery would make her push the man away from her, but it wasn't enough. He didn't move a single inch away from her, he even pulled her closer and closer with every of her attempt to unbind their bodies. She would hear him chuckle after every moans that could escape her lips after being bitten in the neck. Then she could only wonder what he was going to do with her. She didn't want the last few moments of her life to be something like this. She imagined it would be with someone she loved. Someone who was less than a monster and more of a friend. The girl wondered if she could see that man again, then she stopped wondering started risking.

_Yes, we dance and I'm holding on._

She moved her arms behind him and held his shoulders as she leaned her head next to the man's neck. Now she couldn't tell if what she was doing was either bravery or madness. Maybe she had gone mad after all, but she thought that fear wouldn't be the last thing that she would feel in her last moments on the world. Her serene expression made the man wonder and become confused. So he looked at her in curiosity only to find out that she was acting intimately towards him. Her face made him freeze for a moment for it brought memories of them together. When he was different. When they were different. The man swore he could hear her laughing cheerfully inside his head, and the visions of a sunny day being spent with a familiar red haired girl were too much for him to bear. A storm started brewing inside his mind and a war between himself and his deranged identity had begun.

_I'm lost when you're not around._

His hands left her hips and he dropped his bowie knife down to the soil covered with leaves as he felt the need to hold his aching head. Scrunching the particles of his hair while he was digging his fingernails on his scalp, he hoped it would take the chaotic pain inside his head away. She lifted her head to look at him when she heard him moan in anguish. The worried look in her eyes showed concern, she was troubled that he was in pain and needed help. All she could do was to put her hand on his cheek in all hopes to comfort his troubled soul as she called out his name once or twice to gain his attention. She was victorious for a moment when he stopped moaning and looked at her in the eyes to reveal his own pair. His eye was as green as emeralds and the other was shining like a newly polished gold. She gasped the first time she saw his eyes and feared them, her hand couldn't help but to leave his cheek for a little while before going back to it when panic started to fade away from her heart. Her concern for this man weighed more than her childish fears. She wanted to help him, and now she was certain that she could.

_Tell me if you need it then I'll give it._

"Look at me, please look at me..." her soft voice escaped her lips as she caressed his face with her thumb. "I know you're still in there, please... please come back to me."

_Give you all of the world._

Her voice made him grit his teeth in pain as the images of her started streaming down in his brain like a wild river in a stormy night. Thus, he remained staring at those crimson eyes. He wanted to fight his way back to sanity, back to her... no matter how painful it would be. He raised himself and took a few steps backwards away from her. She didn't want to let go of him, but he was too strong for her to be able to contain. She left an arm stretched out in invitation for him to come back as he only stared at her in return, arguing with himself whether to come back in those loving arms in risk that he might hurt her again.

"Get my knife," he commanded.

"No,"

"Do it!" he snarled at her like a lion in a demanding tone. "Take it before I do otherwise!"

And with that, she panicked and just obeyed his order. She took the blade in her shaking hands and returned her gaze at him. "I... what am I supposed t-to do with this?"

"Defend yourself,"

She shook her head violently after processing what he wanted her to do with the said item.

"Flaky, listen to me. I don't know for how long will I be able to contain myself, all I know is that I am capable of horrible things. I don't want to hurt you or anyone anymore."

_Give you all of the world._

She felt a sting inside her chest when she heard him say those words and she continued to shake her head in refusal. The thought of her killing him was delusional and insane; the girl couldn't even hurt a worm for god's sake. "I-I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! Do it for me, be strong for me."

The remaining sanity inside him began to fade away as his other eye's green glow gradually turned into gold. He felt his consciousness begin to abandon him slowly and painfully. Everything was a stressful blur and soon enough, he saw nothing more but darkness. Then, there was nothing.

He stood there in silence as his arms dropped almost lifelessly as if his soul had been drawn away from his body. The girl in front of him only watched as he began to act differently once again. He was staring at his soiled combat boots without even saying a word, the calm before the storm.

"Flippy?" she called out his name, trying to break the silence.

_The sin is worth the risk you're taking._

When he didn't answer back, she called out his name once more and expected a reply from the said man. Her hands tightened its grip on the handle of the bowie knife, getting ready of what was to come. Yet, she didn't know if she could really kill him or at least defend herself from this man. It wasn't because she feared him anymore; it was because she loved him. It was ironic how he could make her feel so secure, like nobody could ever hurt her when he's around, but then he could become her worst nightmare when the tables turn around. He was the same man she loved and feared, the same man she should save and kill.

Then she wondered, did he feel the same way every time he killed someone whom he used to call a friend? Thinking about the numerous murders he had committed, he must have gone through hell every time he realises his crimes. Those friends he once had, now all gone and he was alone. He was a victim of his own sickness.

_Relax,_

She continued to look at him and he began to do the same. Lifting his head up and revealing a pair of glowing golden eyes, the demented expression on his face had returned to haunt her once more with the outmost intensity.

_Concede,_

He gritted his sharp teeth as his lips formed a twisted grin while his body remained motionless as before. With such disdain in her act of bravery as she held his knife, he began to move forward. Every step he made was a loud beating of her fragile heart. She began to feel anxious. Her breathing became heavier and heavier as he went closer and closer to her direction. The man smirked at her reactions for he found pleasure in seeing people tremble before his presence.

_This will be over soon._

The steps he made went faster and it made her heartbeat grow wilder. The next thing she knew was that he was running towards her, as if he was about to attack her which was probably his plan. She screamed when he leaped towards her and then she closed her eyes shut with the knife in her hands, pointed outwards.

_Don't move,_

There was a moment of silence as she lingered, crying. She didn't know what happened, but something told her that it was over. With all her might, she opened her eyes to reveal what she had done.

Red. On her hands, on his knife, on his body.

She gasped in shock from knowing the horrible truth. She was still holding the knife which was now embedded deeply against his chest with blood flowing out from it, staining the dried leaves on the ground. When he coughed blood, the girl removed her grasp of the knife and held him instead. She shouted his name as her cries became more audible.

_Don't scream,_

Her embrace was so warm that it could bring back the life that was threatening to leave his war-torn body. He chuckled almost happily yet weakly amidst the pain he was feeling on his chest. This was how he imagined he would die even if he thought that he didn't deserve it: breathing his last air beside someone that he loved and loved him back. To his demise, tears started flowing down from his eyes as his smile never faded from his lips. He didn't even know why he was crying, out of sadness of the thought that he'll never be able to see her again after that night or out of joy that his misery was now all over. Either way, he had no more time to spend pondering about it.

"Shh... Flaky. You know how much I hate it when you cry,"

The girl only shook her head and then buried her face on his broad shoulder. He then winced in pain as he pulled his bowie knife out from his injured chest, making the blood gush out more.

"Don't leave me... I'll be all alone," she said in the middle of her sobs.

"I'm right here,"

He took her hand and got a sceptical look from the girl which he only smiled at in return. He put the bowie knife on her hand and then made her clasp her fingers around it. "It's yours now,"

The girl disliked knives and other sharp things that could hurt her or other people, but she accepted it since it was from him. He gave her the knife for a reason, but it was her choice to make to where she would use it. She held him once again with the knife in her hand as he did the same.

"It's going to be OK," he said as he wiped the tears away that stained her pale cheeks. "everything will finally be alright when I'm gone."

Maybe he was right. The whole town will be safe without him around, and he would be saved from his illness too. Everyone would be happy... but why did she feel differently? She felt so alone with the thought of him leaving her.

He felt something inside of him. A calm, gentle brew that made a tranquil sensation inside his head. His life began to fade away as his body began to feel numb of everything except for her embrace. Then he felt the need to look up in the skies. All the pain and suffering that he had caused to others and to himself, they were now beginning to exist just as memories. He couldn't help but think about the things that he had done in his life and the people he had met.

His family.

His comrades.

His friends.

Flaky.

"Thank you," he spoke weakly on her ear that was almost like a whisper. "for being the last thing that has happened to my life."

She felt a warm breath against her neck and she would give up everything just to feel it once again. Yet, fate was to cruel to grant her wish. It was the last thing that she felt from him that night. Her cries became louder and she didn't even care anymore. She held him close and she remembered that he used to give her bear hugs like what she was giving him right that time.

Those memories were now just a medley inside her mind. A music that can never be heard nor played again by anyone, even herself. She wept and wept until she felt her head ache and her eyes went sore. She couldn't imagine herself doing anything anymore but to cry.

When her head became numb and delirious from all the sorrow she felt that night, she opened her eyes to see something glisten under the moonlight. It made her realise that the dry storm was over and that the moon had decided to show itself away from the visage of thick clouds. She saw her reflection in the blood stained blade and then saw something else in her eyes.

_Breathe in._

She wondered how painful would it be to have that knife against her skin, _in_ her skin. Her sanity began to drift away as she took that knife closer to her neck. She knew that what she was going to do wasn't what Flippy had wanted for her. Maybe she was a real weakling after all.

But she didn't care.

She held the knife close enough for it to leave a painful mark on her skin as she closed her eyes in the process.

_'Will you be proud of my courage, Flippy?'_

One deep breath.

_Flaky!_

She felt herself being shaken.

_Flaky!_

The knife began to make its way into her pale skin.

_Flaky!_

Who was that?

_Wake up, Flaky!_

A hand held tightly of her wrist, trying to stop her from hurting herself. She lowered her eyebrows from being disturbed, her eyes still closed shut. When she finally realised that something was odd, she opened her eyes to find out what was going on.

And then she woke up.

"Flaky, thank god. Are you awake now?" a familiar deep voice made its way into her ears.

Everything was still a blur in her eyes and she had no idea what was going on. The first thing she saw was a dark silhouette of a man in front of her and the first thing she felt was the warmness of his hands around her wrists. It took her an amount of time before she could comprehend what was really happening. As the girl stared at those glowing emerald eyes, she began to wonder if she was dreaming or had been awaken from another.

"Flippy?" she murmured, calmly.

He lifted her up to give her a warm embrace as he let out a sigh of relief. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes now... I was worried,"

"I was... dreaming?"

"Yes,"

"Are you real?"

He parted from her for a few inches before giving her a passionate kiss. At first, she was still unconvinced that he was still alive and that she was just having a nightmare a few seconds ago. But then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back while mentally being thankful that it was all just a horrible dream. He then broke the kiss and stared at her eyes, smiling.

"Am I real enough for you now?"

She let out a hearty laugh as tears of joy started to form in the sides of her eyes. Then she embraced him once more without any intention of letting him go. She could smell his fragrance, feel his warmth, and hear his voice. She was awake, and he was alive.

Amidst their intimate reunion, she turned her head to the side with her head still leaning against his chest and she opened her eyes. A vision of her dream decided to haunt her for one last time when the image of him and his glowing yellow eyes, flashed vividly in her mental imagination. It made her scared for a second but then she decided to violently close her eyes shut in attempt to erase the image away from her thoughts.

_'Stay in my nightmares. Just in my nightmares.'_

-End-

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **To those of you that may wonder about the current state of the characters' relationship. I'm going to explain it 'cause I'm a nice guy like that and I don't want you getting perplexed.

As you may have noticed by now, Flippy and Flaky are together. _How?_ I have an explanation for that. In an episode called 'Without a Hitch', it is kind of implied that Flippy had overcome his PTSD. Then in my story, Flaky had overcome her fear of him. So yeah, they get together... happiness, rainbows and sunshine blah blah blah. You get the picture.

Basically, this story is about Flaky being haunted by her fear of Flippy's evil persona. So then she says in the end, 'Stay in my nightmares', because Flippy's illness was cured and the chance of him, flipping out, had been reduced to minimum-yet, she's still afraid that his PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) might trigger once again.

So yeah that's about it, hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Adieu for now, friends!


End file.
